


14. Do Your Schoolwork

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: A mundane moment.





	14. Do Your Schoolwork

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).

The pencil scratches furiously across the page, like nails on a chalkboard or a dog desperate to be let in. There’s barely a pause in the action, even when Simon glances up to double check the textbook sprawled out on the bed before him. There’s a madness to the motion that’s too focused to be accidental, a rushed kind of carelessness that couldn’t be anything but intentional.

His finger’s blistering, the wood of the pencil rubbing against the side of his knuckle. He barely notices it, too focused on scrawling out another equation.

Across the room, Clary swings her legs up on his desk chair and frowns. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so focused. You know there’s really no point in even graduating anymore, right?”

Simon doesn’t answer. He swallows, presses the pencil down harder, and pretends it doesn’t hurt when the blister tears itself open. Pretends he doesn’t welcome the pain just a little, a tiny bit.

Clary shakes her head and goes back to tracing runes in her sketchbook.


End file.
